


A hot hour under a cold shower

by StrawberrymilkShark



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlermo, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa Lives, M/M, No Plot, just porn, literally just smut, shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrymilkShark/pseuds/StrawberrymilkShark
Summary: "oh.. sorry i didnt notice you where in here"The story Im just writing bc i promised ppl smut
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Professor | Sergio Marquina, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Palermo | Martín Berrote & Professor | Sergio Marquina
Kudos: 19





	A hot hour under a cold shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparkly_Tears_64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkly_Tears_64/gifts), [IsaIsUrSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaIsUrSenpai/gifts).



> This is just a shor story because i promised sanny to write one and we ended up doing rpg about it....so enjoy our rpg written in to a story
> 
> Please note that this is my first ff in years (so its really shitty) and that I am not a native English speaker so if there are any mistakes I apologise

Martín only wanted to take a shower, as he does every evening, as nobody could stand the heat without a cold shower in the end. Except that when he opened the door, there was already someone standing in front of the shower. And that someone was Andrés, completely naked, so of course Martín started slightly to panik.

"oh Andrés!...um, sorry. I didn't know you were here. The door was unlocked so i thought..." said the Argentine with a lot of effort not to stutter, but his face was completely red by now.  
On the one hand he would have liked to stare more, but on the other hand he was so uncomfortable that he turned around and was about to leave the room when the other man started to speak."its ok Martín, I apologize, I should have locked the door"  
He didn't seem to mind that he was completely naked in front of his best friend, because he only looked at him with raised eyebrows, without any attempt to cover his body. He even had the audacity to laugh when he saw how red Martin became "No need to be so ashamed. It's not the first time you see me like this. I'm almost done so you can wait a moment." Andrés was turning back to the shower when he spoke again "if you could at least close the door, Por favor."

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is hella short but i cant get myself to work on this and i just wanted to upload at least something
> 
> Chapter 2 is probably not going to be uploaded in a few days but its going to be longer ofc


End file.
